


Nights

by EllieCee



Series: Loves me like I'm brand new [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: ‘Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing’It's frustrating when your boyfriend is workaholic.





	Nights

The candlelight burned bright by the bedside, flickering against the soft rustling of parchment. 

The moonlight slivered through the cracks in the curtains, illuminating Cullen, cross-legged at the end of the bed, hunched over a stack of reports he probably needn’t finish until the week’s end.

Imryll yawned, watching as the candle melted, wondering how long they’d been sitting up. 

“Vhenan,” she said, as she popped her foot from under the covers and gently tapped Cullen’s back.

Cullen, eyes still locked on the report said “One more, darling. I promise.” 

That was the eighth time he’d said that. He scrawled the quill across the report, brows furrowed, mumbling about how Jim had switched the names of the keeps by accident. Imryll watched as he put the report down and reached for the next one in the stack.

She sighed.

She’d have to take this into her own hands. 

She shoved the covers off and crawled up to Cullen, wrapping her arms around his neck. She immediately felt his body soften.

“I’m almost done, Immy,” he said, taking one of her hands and kissing it. 

“No you’re not,” she said, “You’re going to keep going until you finish the stack.”

Cullen chuckled. 

“I’ll do a couple more, then that’s it.”

Imryll kissed his temple and watched his ears redden.

“No, finish this one and come to bed.”

Cullen sighed, but Imryll could see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“It’s better to get through most of these now,” he said.

Imryll pressed another kiss, just below his temple. 

“It’s better to get some sleep.”

She peppered kisses down his cheek, feeling his breath hitch. He attempted another look at the reports until she nibbled at the crook of his neck. 

“You’re not making this easy,” he said smiling. 

Imryll took the report from his hand and carefully placed it back on the stack.

“That’s the point,” she replied, scooting in front of him and crawling onto his lap. 

Cullen gave the stack of reports one more glance.

“Don’t you dare,” Imryll joked, as she pressed her lips against his.

“You make a compelling argument,” Cullen replied, smiling against her kiss as he returned it.


End file.
